


Bittersweet

by IvyCpher



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reverse Falls, Reverse Mabcifica mentioned, Selfcest, the portal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-02 21:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10953267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: When Dipper's uncle left him with mysterious last words, he works day and night to restart the portal to figure out what Ford had meant. But what Dipper hadn't expected was getting trapped in a parallel dimension with his own self. Will he be able to get back home? Is his reverse self the one Ford wanted him to find?





	1. Find Myself?

Dipper sighed, wiping away the sweat from his forehead. He angrily flipped through journal two. There had to be something new, something Ford had left! Upon finding nothing, Dipper screamed and hurled the old tattered book across the room. He watched a few loose pages flutter out of the book while it was into the air before the book landed on the concrete floor with a thud.

Upon realizing what he had done, the teen quickly ran over to the journal. “No, no, no, no!” He yelled, carefully picking up the book. How could he do this? The journals were some of the only things Dipper had that belonged to Ford. Tears prickled in the corners of Dipper’s eyes and he held to book to his chest. The last moments up to Ford’s death just three weeks ago, replayed in his mind as he sobbed in the cold, lonely basement of the Mystery Shack.

***

Dipper had walked right out of his dorm room the moment he had received the call from Mabel, he could hardly understand her sobbing voice. “D-Dipper.. It’s Grunkle Ford.. He h-had a stroke.. He’s not..” His sister couldn’t even finish the sentence, she was trying to catch her breath between sobs.

Dipper dropped the receiver of the phone and ran out to his vehicle in the campuses parking lot. He made the four hour drive to the Mystery Shack in silence. Dipper didn’t even turn off his battered old truck once he got there, he ran into the Shack.

It was only when Dipper saw his great uncle that he finally started to cry. Tears blurred his vision and he didn’t wipe them away because the condition Ford was in made his stomach churn and his heart ache. Ford’s skin was already ashen pale; he could see his uncle’s blueish veins. His brown eyes were glossy and looked desolate. The old man was practically a husk.

Dipper hardly noticed his sister holding his uncle’s hand. He finally wiped his eyes on his sleeve. “G-Great Uncle Ford..” Dipper said, his mouth struggled to form words and his tongue felt like a brick in his mouth.

“Dipper my boy..” Ford’s voice sounded distant and quiet, almost like a ghost. “I’m happy you came.” He coughed and the noise sounded horrible. “Mabel, do you think I could talk to your brother alone a bit?”

Mabel nodded and hesitantly let go of her uncle’s hand. She kissed Ford’s head before leaving the room. “Dipper, I have something important I need to tell you…” Ford started, he tried to sound serious, but only ended up sounding more sickly.

“Yes, Ford, anything..” Dipper’s voice cracked and he took his uncle’s hand in his and gripped it.

Ford gripped back strongly, “Dipper.. You need to go,” The old man winced and his grip lessened.

“Go? Go where?”

“Find him.. Find him, Dipper. Find him, he knows more than I-I do. The portal..” Ford’s breath suddenly quickened, his chest rising and falling desperately for breath.

“Find who!?” Dipper yelled. He gripped his uncle’s hand tighter as tears started to stream down his face. “Ford, who!?”

“Y-Yourself…” The old man’s breathing finally stopped and the faint glow in his eyes disappeared.

***

Dipper screamed and stood up. No, no! He wasn’t going to sit here and cry. He was going to get the goddamned portal to work and find out what Ford was trying to tell him. The tired teen had been working ever since Ford had died, he even dropped out of college to work on it. He had to find out what Ford had meant by finding himself.

Dipper picked up the few stray pages that had fallen out of the journal and put them on the large desk that held the main computers. “If Stan did it.. So can I.” Dipper spoke to himself and started back on his work.

Dipper had no idea what time it was when he started the portal, it didn’t matter. All that mattered was the portal was finally on. The strange symbols lining the portal glowed brightly and a loud hum filled the room. Cold air swooshed, making stray papers and lighter objects fly. “I did it!” He shouted as the whole portal glowed a powerful blue. “I did it!”

Dipper jumped into the air and when he did, a loud crack came from the portal, making the room shake. All gravity in the basement disappeared and the portal was now acting as a black hole; swirling and pulling anything and everything into itself. “Shit!” Dipper yelled, but he could hardly hear himself over the portals roar. He looked around for something to hold on to, but there was nothing in reach but the journals. Dipper grabbed on to the old books, at least they would help him wherever he was going.

Closing his eyes tightly, and clutching the journals to his chest, Dipper was consumed in blue light. 

He only opened his eyes again when he fell on a hard floor. Dipper looked around, but his vision was blurry and his head was pounding. But, it seemed that he was in a extremely fancy place. Slowly standing, Dipper still held the journals to his chest in a death grip. Where was he?

Suddenly, many lights flicked on and they nearly drowned out the portals now dim blue light. Dipper’s eyes focused on a man now in the room with him. He looked strangely like himself. “How the the hell did you restart the portal?” The man asked, he strided over to Dipper.

 

Dipper could only stare dumbly at the figure in front of him. He even sounded like him. “Are you.. Who are you?” Dipper asked ignoring the other’s question.

“Stanford said to never restart this thing..” The stranger’s eyes met Dipper’s. “But, I would have to say that we are the same person.”

“What? Wait wh-” Dipper started, but his head suddenly throbbed with pain, he groaned and held his hand to his head.

The man just sighed, “Let me get William to take care of you. I can’t question you if you’re injured.” He took the journals from Dipper. “Now then, I’ll just have a look at these.” He clapped his hands together. “William!”

“H-Hey those are mine!” Dipper started, but the throbbing pain in his head kept him from trying to get the journals back. “I don’t even know your name.”

“It should be the same as yours, Mason.” Mason scoffed and smiled when Will finally appeared behind Dipper. “It took you long enough William, now fix up our guest, Mason, and get him to bed.”

“I prefer ‘Dipper’!” Dipper protested, he jumped when he suddenly saw a blue haired man take his arm.

“Fine, fine. William, take care of ‘Dipper’ then.” Mason said, waving off William. “Don’t worry, Dipper, or whatever you wish to be called, I’ll answer your questions in the morning.”   
“But-!” Dipper had started, but suddenly, blue stars blurred his vision and he was fast asleep.

“Thank you, William.” Mason sighed, “I do not want to deal with my sister at this hour just because my inverse has paid us a visit.” His gaze trailed down Dipper’s body.. “I never did know I was so attractive though.”

“T-That you are, master.” Will nodded, picking up his master’s reverse and carrying him to one of the spare bedrooms.

***

When Dipper woke up, all the pain he had last night was gone. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, he was in a different room than he was in last night.

“Well it looks like you’ve finally woken up.” A voice cut through the silence making Dipper yelp, it was just Mason.

“You! Give me back my uncle's journals!” 

Sighing, Mason got up from a chair in the corner of the room and dropped the books on the bed. “They are practically the same as mine. I was hoping they would be different.” He sat down at the foot of Dipper’s bed.

Dipper protectively took the journals in his arms and looked at his copy. “I’ve only read about parallel universes.. But this is still so strange.”

“Agreed, but, it is nice to finally meet someone with the same interests. Though, why did you come here? Opening the portal is not safe.”

“W-Well.. Right before my uncle died he uh.. He told me to find someone, he said they knew more than him.. He told me to find myself.” Dipper sat up in bed, eyeing his inverse.

“Me? But why would you need to find me?”

“I don’t know. Maybe for a different perspective? Ford never really got the chance to explain..”

“Ah, I see.” 

They stayed silent for a moment.

“Shall I show you around the manor and maybe get you some breakfast? You must be famished.” Mason suggested, standing up.

Dipper hadn’t really eaten anything in a few days. He nodded, “Yeah. that doesn’t sound too bad.”

“Then follow me.. me.” Mason chuckled a bit at his own comment and lead Dipper out of his room and into the hallway.

Dipper laughed softly at Mason’s joke and looked around as they made their way to the dining room. “This place is way bigger than the Mystery Shack..”   
“The Mystery Shack? You mean you live in that hovel of a home? I feel sorry for you. Here the Mystery Shack is where Gideon Pines and his cousin, Pacifica Southeast live. Luckily, that hick Gideon went to college, so I don’t have to deal with him for a while.”  
“Okay, the Shack may not be the cleanest most up to code place to live, but it’s home. This is odd though, you’d think we’d at least have the same names. But you’re Gleeful and I’m Pines..”  
“Well William briefed me last night on how are dimensions differ, basically we are each other's inverse.”

“Well then, who is Will? He can’t be Bill can he? How would employ a demon to work for them?”

“My uncle was the one who originally created the contract with William, but when he passed, a new contract had to be made. I own him now.”

“You own him? You aren’t worried that he might, I don’t know.. Try to open a bridge between his own dimension and yours, ultimately bringing an end to life as you know it?”

Laughing, Mason patted Dipper’s back and pointed to William, who was standing in the doorway of the dining hall. “William? He acts more like a maid than of his own species.”

Dipper looked at Will curiously, “But still.. Aren’t you the least bit suspicious? N-No offense, Will..”

“None taken..” The demon quietly muttered as he showed the pair into the dining hall. Dipper scarfed down most of his food while listening to Mason.

Suddenly Mason was interrupted by a loud voice entering the room. “Brother, I swear to god if it was you who-. Who’s this? He’s cute.”

Mason noticeably cringed and pinched the bridge of his nose, “Sister, this is myself from a reversed dimension. His name is Dipper.”

Mabel gasped, “Brother! You said you always hated that nickname, but he likes it!” 

“Uhh, hello..” Dipper waved shyly. “I guess you’re Mabel..?”

“Don’t pay any mind to her, Dipper. She’ll find something new to fawn over in an hour or so.” Mason directed a glare at his sister. “Why don’t you go visit your little ‘Pacy’? I bet she’s just dying to see you.” He look a sip from his tea cup.

“Brother? Are you jealous? Do you think I’m going to take yourself away from you?” Mabel asked, smirking. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you have a crush.”

Both Mason and Dipper’s cheeks flustered. Mason nearly choked on his tea. “Are you implying something?” Mason’s eyes glowed a faint cyan blue in anger.

“Well I’m just saying, brother, who wouldn’t be attracted to themself? Or at least lust for yourself if you ever met a different version of yourself. You’d know exactly how to make them moan out your name. Besides, you already seem so protective of him~.” Mabel giggled before quickly leaving the room.

The copies cheeks were even darker now, “I’m going to kill her.” Mason muttered under his breath.


	2. Fucking Yourself Is Indeed Masturbation

The counterparts talked some more before Mason offered to show Dipper around the manor. Dipper excitedly agreed. He was excited to see more of his counterparts home. “This is amazing.” He muttered every once and awhile.

Chuckling, Mason led Dipper into a vast library. “You know, you’re adorable like this.”

Dipper’s cheeks dusted with a blush. “Th-Thanks.. Um, it’s.. This library is just-.”

“Amazing?” Mason smirked when Dipper’s cheeks darkened even further.

“Exactly.”

Mason lead Dipper down the seemingly never ending rows of books, casually snaking his arm around his inverses waist. “You like to read I’m guessing?”

Dipper first tensed at Mason’s arm around his waist, but soon relaxed. “Uh, yeah, I love to read actually.”

“As I do. I am glad that that part about us has stayed the same. A person who doesn’t read is simply uneducated in my opinion.”

“That’s a little harsh.” Dipper mumbled, his eyes scanning the titles of the books. They ranged from worn and old to new and glossy, yet the room still managed to smell like old books. “I wish I had a library like this.”

“How large is your library?”

“I just have two bookcases, but it’s really nothing compared to yours. I would love to live in a place like yours, with all this books and just so.. Wow.” Dipper turned to Mason, smiling.

“You know Dipper, my sister was right. I may never admit it to her, but she was right.” Mason’s cyan eyes sparkled with something Dipper could only place as lust.

“W-What?” Dipper asked, looking at his counterpart, he suddenly felt cold. “What do you mean, Mason?”

“Who wouldn’t be attracted to themself? I mean, I would be lying if I said that I wasn’t attracted to you, Dipper; and not just because we look alike. I think you have a very beautiful mind and personality.”

Dipper’s cheeks couldn’t get any darker. “M-Mason.. I mean.. Yes, I would have to say the same thing about you.. But.” He nervously swallowed a lump in his throat. “I-I have a question.”

“And what would it be?” Mason practically purred, his fingers gently rubbing the sensitive flesh on Dipper’s hip.

“If we were to do.. Anything sexual, wouldn’t that be considered masturbation?” He shivered as he felt Mason toying with him a bit.

“Well,” Mason smirked. “Any sexual act with oneself is masturbation, so I guess it would deem selfcest as masturbation. Would you like to test that theory?”

“I-I would.”

***

Once the pair of inverse had quickly navigated through the twists and turns of the manor to Mason’s room, Dipper was tossed back on the bed. He momentarily marveled at how this bed was just way too large even for two people, but that though was pushed out of his mind by Mason’s and his lips crashing together.

Dipper’s eyes widened in shock as his copy pushed hm down on to the bed, but he didn’t protest. Their kiss had just started and it was already so passionate. Dipper feared that since he was so inexperienced in the ways of sex and kissing that he would displease his reverse, but Mason didn’t seem to care.

To Dipper’s dismay Mason pulled away from the kiss just when he felt he was getting the hang of it.

“Now, now.. How adorable you are.” Mason coed, getting off of Dipper. “Now undress well I get a few things.

Nodding, Dipper wiped away the saliva pooling at the edge of his mouth. He already figured that with Mason’s dominate nature during the kiss and his commands, that he was going to be the bottom in this. Dipper undressed quickly, watching Mason as he did so.

Mason went over to his closet, rummaging around a bit before finding what he wanted: a dark blue pinky vibrator and a bottle of lube. He turned around and smirked at his oh so submissive inverse. “Keep the hat on.” He commanded, walking back to the bed.

Dipper picked up his blue and white truckers hat from the floor and put it back on. He could feel heat starting to pool in his gut.

Mason tossed the small vibrator and bottle of lube on to the bed before undressing himself. He watched Dipper’s eyes course over his nude chest when his shirt was removed. Then off came his trousers and underwear. They all fell to the floor with a soft ‘thud’ and in seconds, Mason was back on the bed. “Good, you’re not too hard yet.”

“Oh?” Dipper asked, cocking a brow, “Have something planned for me then?”

“Of course I do.” Mason picked up the pinky vibrator and the bottle of lube. “Be a good pet and spread your legs now.” When Dipper did as he was commanded, Mason flicked on the vibrator and poured some of the lube on it.

“I am not preparing you.” Mason stated, rubbing the lube all over the pleasuring device. “This is.” And without another word, he slipped the vibrator into Dipper, who only let out a soft whine.

“G-Good to know.” Dipper said exhaling. He tried his best not to let out a moan. He had never thought to masturbate this way.. But hell it felt amazing.

Dipper’s attempts to not moan were futile when he felt Mason drag his tongue over his neck. He surprisedly moaned out and covered his mouth with his hand.

“Don’t hide your moans.” Mason said, starting to nip at Dipper’s neck. “They’re music to my ears.” To make sure Dipper would truly not hide his beautiful noises, Mason ground his hips into his submissive copy’s. He moaned out softly at the noise of Dipper’s own moan.

Their foreplay continued for only a bit longer until Mason stopped when most of Dipper’s neck and collarbone was delightful shade of purplish-red with hickeys. He pulled away, licking his lips. “Don’t worry, it only gets better from here.”

Dipper gasped when Mason went inside him to retrieve the vibrator. The toy came out with a satisfying ‘pop’. Mason put it down on the bed and grabbed up the bottle of lube; he poured some into his hand and then spread it on his member.

Dipper bit his lip and buried his face into the fluffy pillows on his inverses bed when he felt Mason’s cold hands on his hips.

***

By the end of their “experiment”, the two of them were left panting and pleased. Dipper was curled up against Mason’s chest.

Mason had his arms loosely wrapped around Dipper’s waist, he was smiling in satisfaction as he kissed Dipper’s head.

“I’ve come to a conclusion.” Dipper spoke up, breaking the comfortable silence.

“Oh? And what’s that?” Mason murmured?

“Fucking yourself is indeed masturbation.”


	3. Why?

Later that day when Dipper could walk again, he went back to his room and started to document this new dimension on some pieces of tablet paper Mason had let him have. He wrote about everything except the part about him fucking his reverse copy.

He was so focused in writing that he nearly flew out of his chair when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Dipper fell on his butt and groaned, that did not help his soreness.

“O-Oh dear, I’m terribly sorry!” Will said, “Master Dipper, it was not my intention to frighten you.” The demon helped Dipper up and back into the chair.

“It’s uh, it’s okay, man.” Dipper cracked his knuckles and leaned back in the chair, receiving a pleasurable crack from his back. “And you can just call me ‘Dipper’.”

“Yes.. Dipper.” Will nodded. “I came to tell you that dinner will be served soon.”

“Dinner? Wait, what time is it?” Dipper asked. “How long have I been working.”

“I don’t know how long you’ve been working, but it it twenty minutes to six. For further reference, six is when we serve dinner on the weekdays.”

“Oh, thanks? But I’m not going to stay here that long, I have to get back home.”

“Oh?” Will raised a brow in curiosity. “If you say so, but you’ll have to discuss that with master Mason.”

“What? Oh nevermind.” Dipper mumbled. “Will, since there is still some time until dinner could I ask you some questions.”

A soft smile found it’s way onto Will’s lips and he nodded. “Of course, what do you wish to ask about?”

“You maybe?” Dipper got a few new pieces of tablet paper. “It’s just, I’ve only met Bill and you’re nothing like him! You don’t even act demonic.”

The demon brought his hand up to his pink cheek. “That’s so nice of you to say, thank you. But yes, Bill is.. Well he’s something.”

“You’ve met him?” Dipper’s pen hovered over his paper.

“Oh yes, we used to speak quite frequently, but around the 70’s-”

“The 1970’s?” 

“Yes, the 1970’s is when we stopped speaking. 1974 is when I made a contract with my previous master, Stanford Gleeful. I don’t know what Bill did.”

In the short twenty minutes Dipper had to question Will, he actually found out quite a lot. Both his Stanford and Mason’s Stanford must’ve made deals with Bill/Will in the mid seventies. Bill isn’t dead, but is permanently bound to the mindscape. Mason’s Stanley was killed when he brought back his Stanford with the portal.

Dipper mulled over his notes before getting up and going to the dining hall for dinner. He sat down by Mason and didn’t really eat much. He was just thinking about what could’ve happened to him and his family. 

He was broken out of his trance with Mason snapping his fingers. “Dipper? You there?”

Dipper blinked a few times and looked around. He was back in his room, he didn’t remember leaving the dining hall. “Y-Yeah.. But when did we come back up to my room?”

“We walked up here together.” Mason looked at Dipper like he was mad, “Are you okay?”

“Yes, I was just thinking.” Dipper sighed through his nose. He suddenly felt like he wanted to go home, go see Mabel, and cry. “Mason, I’m sorry, but I want to go home.”

“What?” Mason said. “I mean, I hadn’t expected you to want to leave so quickly. There is also the problem of you not being able to leave.”

“What do you mean I won’t be able to leave? There is the portal! That’s how I came, why can’t I go back that way?”

“Because my Stanford said to never use the portal again. It’s dangerous. I saw your journals have the same warnings that mine did.”

“But I have to go back! Mable! My family.. My friends! They don’t know where I’m at, or what happened to me! They’ll worry!” Dipper protested, pointing a finger at Mason’s chest.

Mason pushed his inverse away. “I say no! The risk is too high! You’ll have to be a man and realize that this universe is more important than ever seeing your friends again.” Mason sighed. “I thought you were smarter than this, Dipper.”

“You wouldn’t understand.” Dipper growled. “You’re not separated from your home. I know the stakes, but..” He choked up a bit. “But that’s what you do, you do it no matter what..”

“Didn’t your Stanford say to find yourself? Maybe he did mean me!” Mason took Dipper’s shoulders and shook him. “We fucked for christ’s sake!”

Dipper’s head was spinning. He didn’t want to admit it. How could getting trapped in a parallel dimension be what Ford wanted? How? Why? “M-Maybe..” Was all he could manage to say before he pushed Mason off of him.

Mason scoffed and left the room in anger, Dipper was holding his head in his hands. He didn’t even notice Will slip in. “He’s right you know.” The demon said, making Dipper jump. “That portal can destroy this fragile dimension, then the rest will topple.. Like dominos.”

Dipper sighed, his eyes felt hot and he wanted to cry. “I know.. I know, I’m selfish..” 

Will took a step forward wanting to comfort Dipper, but not knowing if he should. “You’re not selfish. You’re far from home and want to see your family.” Will put his hand on Dipper’s back and gently rubbed it. He could feel the humans erratic heartbeat and quick breathing. “Homesickness is a normal human feeling.”

With no one else to go to, or to comfort him; Dipper wrapped his arms tightly around Will and sobbed into his chest. The demon tensed, but slowly wrapped his arm around Dipper. The human was in a terrible state right now, anything minor would be able to break him completely.

After some time of his crying, Dipper pulled away. He cringed at the big wet spot he had left on Will’s shirt. “I-I’m sorry, Will.”

“Don’t worry.” Will snapped his fingers and the spot was clean. “See?” He spoke like a parent would to a scared child. “All better.”

“Thank you..” Dipper mumbled.

“You’re welcome. Now, why don’t you go get a bath and then go to bed. You need sleep.” Will gently patted Dipper’s shoulder. “I’ll bring you some fresh nightwear.”

Before Dipper could object, Will left the room. Sighing, Dipper looked around the room; there was two doors, so one must be a bathroom. When he found the bathroom, Dipper stripped and turned on the tubs faucet. 

Dipper had only spoken to Will for less than and hour, but he already knew that he liked him.

After Dipper took a hot bath and toweled off, he went back into the bedroom. Just as Will said, there was a pair of jammies on the bed waiting for him. Dipper put on the jammies and yawned, he hadn’t realized he was so tired. Maybe crying made him tired.

Dipper crawled into bed and fell asleep almost instantly. That night, he dreamt about his sister.


	4. Oh God a Confession. Now Where On Earth Did That Come From?

The next morning, Will woke up Dipper.

“Dipper, breakfast will be ready soon.” The demon said, gently nudging the teen awake.

Dipper groaned and nuzzled his face into his pillow. “Mabel..” He whispered to himself. Last night he had dreamed of the first summer he and his sister had in Gravity Falls. The memories slowly swirled in his mind as he sat up. “Thanks, Will.”

“Are you feeling better this morning?” Will set a change of clothes down in Dipper’s lap.

“A.. A bit, yeah.” The brunette sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. He felt horrible for fighting with Mason. He would apologize this morning.

“That’s good then. Now, do you need anything else before I leave?” Will clasped his hands together and looked at the human patiently.

“No, no thank you, Will.” Dipper forced a small smile and was happy when Will left the room. Will was so nice, but Dipper had to clear his head.

The teen shed his night clothes and put on the new ones. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair a few times in an attempt to tame it. Then he left his room and started down the hall to the dining room. Dipper hoped Mason would forgive him.

He stayed in the threshold of the dining room, going unnoticed by both Mason and Mabel. He shouldn’t of eavesdropped, but he did.

“Sister, what do I do?” Mason asked, straightening his bolo tie. ‘I must’ve sounded like some possessive freak when I yelled at him last night.”

“Don’t worry, Mason. You were just looking out for the well being of the entire universe. I never thought you to be that type.” Mabel laughed.

Rolling his eyes, Mason responded: “But Mabel, I don’t want him to go. Even if there was a safe way for him to go, I wouldn’t want him to leave me.” 

“The answer is right in front of you and you’re blind to it.”

“What is it?”

“You love him.”

That was when Dipper entered, he didn’t want to hear anymore. “U-Uh, hey.”

Mason stiffened slightly, “Good morning, Dipper. How did you sleep?”

“Good.. How did you sleep?” Dipper asked, sitting down next to his inverse.

“Well,” Mabel said, getting up from her chair. “I hope you two kiss and make up from last night.” The girl teased and giggled as she left the rooms.

Both copies faces turned a light shade of pink with a blush.

“I slept well, thank you for asking.”

The air was thick with tension and Dipper hated it. “So..” He started. “I’m sorry for fighting last night.” Dipper sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. He wanted to look down, to look at anything besides Mason, but he couldn’t look away from the bright cyan eyes of his counterpart. “It was my fault, I was being selfish.”

Mason would usually love it when someone apologizes to him, because he was always right. But right now he wasn’t feeling so good. What is this? Guilt? “It was partly my fault as well.. I should’ve had more sympathy for.. Well, myself.”

The two talked and the tension between them faded. Breakfast was brought out and they acted as if nothing had happened. They chatted like old friends or perhaps lovers.

When both had finished eating Mason asked. “Do you mind if you let me see your work? I mean, the information you’ve gathered about this dimension.”

“Oh, oh sure.” Dipper smiled softly and they both got up, leaving the dining hall. Their conversation still living.

“William told me that you interviewed him last night.”

“Oh well.. I really wouldn’t call it inter-. Yeah maybe it was interviewing.”

“Did he tell you anything interesting?” Mason asked once they had reached Dipper’s room.

Dipper opened the door and walked in, Mason following close behind. “He did actually. He’s really interesting.”

“I guess so.”

Dipper went over to his desk and gathered up all of his papers. Maybe he should’ve numbered them. “Here is everything I wrote last night.” With a slightly nervous smile, he handed them to Mason.

Mason carefully scanned over the pages. “You’re an amazing artist.” He pointed to the small portrait of himself.

“Th-Thank you. I uh.. Didn’t want to forget what you looked like if I ever returned home.”

“You could probably just look in a mirror.”

“That could work too.”

Mason continued to look over all of the papers. “You’re very good at writing as well.” 

“Thank you,” Dipper said, taking the papers and placing them back on his desk. “Though, you’re probably good at those as well.”

“How’d you guess?” Mason chuckled softly. “Did you used to write a lot in your home dimension?”

“Well, I did uh.. Until my uncle died.. I was in college at the time then.. I quit to restart the portal.” Dipper sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. “It was hard to figure out since he had dismantled it.”

“You went to college?” Mason crossed his arms across his chest and leaned against the desk in Dipper’s room. “What did you major in?”

“English.” Dipper smiled softly as the memories of classes replayed in his mind. “Wait, you don’t go to college, do you?”

“Of course not. Why should I bother going to college when I have a demon who knows all of the secrets of the universe?”

“Yeah.. I guess you’re right. But it’s still a fun experience. If you went, you’d probably be the highest in your class.” 

“Oh?” Mason scooted a bit closer to Dipper. “What makes you say that?”

Dipper’s face flushed and he looked away. “You’re just.. Very intellectual is all.”

“You should meet a person’s gaze when you are talking to them.” Mason cupped Dipper’s cheek and gently turned his face to meet his own. “It’s rude when you don’t.”

“I-I’m sorry.”

Suddenly Mason leaned in and kissed Dipper, not in a harsh way, but something more gentle and loving.

“I love you, Dipper.” Mason said it quietly and Dipper was left in shock from both the end to the kiss and the confession.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually a real sucker for Dipcest. I've had this idea in my head for a while now and just thought 'why the fuck not. Imma work on four fics at once. Everything will be fine'. 
> 
> Also, Dipper and Dipper (Mason) are both 18 here.


End file.
